Blood Red Winter
by LadyPlague
Summary: During the midst of a rather bad snow storm, Bickslow stumbles upon a woman, nearly frozen to death in the snow, as he walks home from the Fairy Tail guild hall. He becomes her savior, her heart, her soul, her world. BixXOC LucyXLaxus
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello my loves! LadyPlague at your service! I know it's been a little while, I just got a job, so I've been trying to get into the swing of things and balance my time wisely. Today is going to be mass update day I believe. Meaning I'm doing nothing but writing, and updating as many things as I can. It has been brought to my attention by miss BrokenPiecesOfHell (that was her old name her new one for some reason won't post when I type it.) That even though Bickslow is my favorite man in Fairy Tail. I only have one OC X Bickslow story…. I don't like that considering that reapers soul is on hold until further notice. So I'm gonna add another one. I promise I am still updating all my other stories don't worry! Just not as fast as I would like because of work. Now that I have a better grasp on my schedule though, after today, expect one update every week or at the very least every other week. Love you all! Oh yeah! There will be P.O.V changes like always but this one starts off in Third person and then switches to Bickslow. Like always I do not own Fairy Tail. POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNINGS._

It was a cold day in Magnolia, so cold, that most everyone had stayed inside their homes, sitting at their fireplaces, drinking hot chocolate as they watched the snow, fall. Barely any stores or shops had been open, because it was just too cold. The few shops that had been opened closed early do to lack of business. It was dreary. The weather only got worse as day bleed into night. With three feet of snowfall no one was traversing the dark cold streets of Magnolia…except for one. The mage guild hall, Fairy Tail, never closed. Its mages would be there rain or shine, would travel through a blizzard or flood to get to their beloved home. It's well passed 11 at night and one person was walking through the streets, heading away from the Fairy Tail guild.

His voice, even though barely above a whisper, could be heard through the streets, since it was eerily quite, as the wind had subsided and now, the streets looked like a quiet still winter wonder land. "I should have stayed at the guild hall. But no! Why would I do that! I just had to go home! Couldn't stay at the giant Fairy Tail slumber party! Oh no! Not me! Instead I just have to walk through the three fucking feet of snow covering the goddamn town! Can't even have my babies with me for company tonight! Nooo, it's too cold for them to be in this shit! Their wood would have cracked within half an hour! I really need to stop forgetting to coat them in that cold resistance shit Gray gave me. Fucking coldest goddamn night I've ever lived through!"

The man grumbles to himself as he slowly walks through the snow-covered streets. His arms hugging his body as he does, the chill seeping into his bones. "Fuck this! No one is out here!" With a huff the strange mage pulls off a metal visor, that he wears to cover his eyes, underneath, his face is bright red from the cold, his blue and black hair is poking up in every direction possible. The Fairy Tail Mage known as Bickslow, grumbles as he clips his visor to his belt, the metal had just been too cold against his face, and he pulls out a knitted hat and pulls it atop his head, covering his ears in a warmth that his mask couldn't provide for him.

"Mavis, that's better!" He sighs contentedly. "Wish I could have stayed at the guild though." He mumbles to himself. _No of course I couldn't stay_ , he thinks, _Natsu just had to say something about how I'd take my mask off to sleep. He just had to make everyone uncomfortable about me being there with them_. To his friends credit, Laxus, Ever and Freed all tried to defend him. They know he doesn't need his mask. _They should stop trying, no one will listen._

Bickslow sighs, pulling his hat farther over his ears, he still has another mile to walk, to get to his house. If not for the snow that goes up to his knee's he would have been there already. _At least there's no wind._ As Bickslow walks, an uncomfortable feeling starts to grow in the bit of his stomach. He pauses, concentrates on his surroundings, and glances around him. The area is still, no one else is stupid enough to be outside, except him. With a shake of his head he ignores the feeling and continues his walk.

 **"Help her…"**

Bickslow stops again, his eyes wide as a distorted voice whispers to him. He darts his eyes around him again, not seeing anything. "It's just the wind Bickslow." He tries to tell himself, even though there is no wind.

 **"Please…help her…."** He hears it again, the bad feeling grows bigger. He darts his eyes around again, concentrating harder. When he looks to his left, towards the Magnolia Park, his eyes widen. There, a small green orb, is floating next to a snow covered cherry blossom tree.

"A soul…" His voice is so low he's not sure if he said it out loud or thought it.

 **"Please…"** The voice whispers again, **"You have to help her."**

The soul is asking for his help. He can't not help it, it's his job as a seith mage, to help the souls that haven't moved on, and to give the ones who can't a home. With determination, Bickslow alters his direction, and heads towards the soul.

With each step Bickslow takes, the glowing orb moves backwards. _It's leading me somewhere._ "Where are we going?" He asks the soul, his eyes glowing green as he taps into his magic.

 **"To help her…"** The soul speaks.

"Who is her?" Bickslow questions.

 **"Mommy."** The soul seems to yell at him.

 _Mommy? Oh fuck! Mavis, it's a kids soul._ The soul starts moving faster, causing Bickslow to have to sprint faster into the park. After five minutes, the soul comes to a halt. Bickslow stops right next to it. He looks around not seeing anything.

"Where is she kid?" Bickslow asks, his eyes darting around frantically, if a soul is asking him to help its mom, something bad had to have happened. With the only light coming from the moon, which is partially covered in clouds, he finds it hard to see anything.

The soul moves slightly and lowers itself to the top of a small mound of snow. **"Here!"** The soul sounds frantic as it shouts. It's voice now distinguishable enough to know that it is a boy.

Bickslow quickly moves to the mound of snow and starts brushing the snow away. His heart jumps into his throat as he see's a woman underneath the layer of snow he just moved. "Oh Mavis no!" He frantically brushes all the snow off her body, his heart sinking more as he does so. Her feet are bare of socks or shoes, her legs clad in only a pair of lightweight stretchy pants, her torso covered by a flimsy sweater. He notices tears in her clothes and dark red stains around the tears, the wounds are covered in frost, preventing bleeding. Her fingertips have turned slightly blue. Bickslow looks at her face, her lips are blue, her skin stark white, with splotches of blood covering her forehead and one cheek. Her short dark hair seems to be matted down to her head with blood. He can't see her chest rising and following, she's dead. For her to have been buried like that, she had to have been laying here for over an hour. She froze to death.

Bickslow looks at the childs soul. _Fuck._ "Kid…your mommy, she's not going to wake up, she died." He tries to explain as gently as he can.

The orb quickly moves and smacks into Bickslow's head, nothing to do any damage but the soul was angry. **"No! Your magic! Save her!"**

 _If I need to use it to give him comfort…I will._ With a small sigh Bickslow let his magic flow through his body, his eyes glowing a bright green as he looked at the small woman, his eyes focusing on the center of her chest. _What the fuck…?_ There, right where her soul should be, is a faint red glow, her soul. It's still there.

Bickslow kicks himself into high gear quickly pulling off his warm winter coat, Hi picks the woman up, wrapping her in the coat, he removes his hat, placing it on top of her head, he takes his scarf off and wraps it around her feet, needing to get all her bare parts into warmth. _I can't get home fast enough. She doesn't have enough time….the babies…they could make it. I know they could, their shells will last long enough in the cold for this._

"Alright kid. We're going to save your mom." The soul flies into the mask Bickslow has on his hip, the mask forming almost a bucket for the soul to sit in. Bickslow quickly picks the woman up, and stands, his surprise at how light she is, worries him even more.

He closes his eyes, and stretches his magic out, he's only done this once and not from as far, so he hopes it works. He lets his magic wander farther away from him till it finds his target, he lets his magic feed his five tiki dolls, awakening the souls from their slumber. He calls to them and sighs in relief when he feels them answer to him. He pulls on the strings connecting his magic to their souls, and within seconds five small pops are heard and his souls appeared.

"Babies!" He cries. "Get us home!" Bickslow jumps, one tiki flying settling under each foot and they zoom off, the three unused tiki following after. Bickslow holds the still woman close to his body, trying to get his body heat to keep her warm as the speed through Magnolia, at a pace much faster then he could have ran.

Within a few short minutes, the tiki stopped at Bickslow's front door. He hopped off the tiki and slammed his front door open, he quickly walked inside before kicking the door closed. He quickly makes his way into his living room. Hastily, not letting the woman go, he uses one of his feet to kick the coffee table in front of his couch, out of the way.

"Papa, Popo!" He shouts at two tiki, "Get my blankets. Pipi, Pupu, I need one of my sweaters and a pare of sweats."

The tiki zoom off quickly. The first back are Papa and Popo, large thick blankets draped over them as they return, making them look as if someone was pretending to be a ghost. Bickslow took the blanket from Popo and set it on the floor, he laid the woman on top of it, before quickly turning away, towards a large fire place. He notices that Pepe has already pushed some logs inside of the fireplace. Bickslow grabs a box of matches and a few pieces of news paper, he quickly sets the paper on fire and throws it into the fireplace.

He turns his attention back to the young woman as Pipi and Pupu come back with the clothes he requested. Bickslow groans slightly, knowing that he needs to strip the woman. He needs to work on getting her body temperature up, and work on her wounds at the same time. _Fuck, I need Wendy. Think Bickslow. She wouldn't be able to make it here for at least a few days, she just had to go on a mission! Fuck._ He was on his own.

"Kid!" Bickslow shouts trying to get the attention of the child spirit, while he grabs the clothing that Pipi and Pupu brought him. The soul zips out of Bickslows helm.

 **"Help her!"** The soul wails.

Bickslow nods. "I'm trying. I need to go get some medical supplies. You stay here, if something happens you get me, understood, kid?"

 **"Yes!"**

Bickslow quickly rushes to his bathroom, throwing open the cabinet underneath his sink. He grabs a tin filled to the brim with most of the things he'll need. He also grabs a bottle of filled with crap to disinfect and clean the wounds. With everything he needs he runs back to the living room. His tiki and the child soul are surrounding the woman.

He sets the medical stuff down and pulls the woman into him. "Kid, I need to put her in warmer clothes. I'm not going to hurt her, understand?" He didn't want the kid to think he was going to hurt his mom.

 **"Okay."**

Bickslow quickly gets to work, gently removing the frozen and wet sweater from the woman's. He bites his tongue trying to hold in the gasp threatening to leave his throat. She's hurt, and hurt bad. There's a large slash that starts from just below her black bra and goes diagonal to her hip. The wound isn't bleeding because the blood froze and created a clot. He needs to hurry though, once she gets warm the blood will flow again. He takes the sweatshirt, Pipi had gotten him and pulls it over her head, letting it fall down her torso. Before he moves onto her pants, he moves her to get a look at her back, needing to know which wounds he'll have to take care of first. He see's a large amount of scratches running down her back, but nothing that will need stitches.

He lays her back on top of the blanket, before shifting his body in order to get her pants off. He takes a deep breath, he hooks his fingers under her waist band, he knows he can't look away, he needs to see the damage. He quickly and as delicately as possible pulls them off of her. He grits his teeth, seeing a long gash from her hip on the left, all the way down to her ankle. _Fuck, I can't put these over that!_ He grabs the thick blanket from Papa and wraps it around her body. He need's her to warm up just a bit, before he can stich her wounds.

He looks up at her, and notices that her chest is noticeably rising and falling _Good. That's a good sign._ He remembers that she had been bare foot. He slips his hand under the blanket and touches her feet, they feel like solid ice. He grabs them between his hands trying to warm them up, hoping she magically didn't get frost bite.

As he continues to try and warm her feet with his hands he looks at the glowing orb. "What's your name kid?"

 **"Azrael."**

Bickslow nods. He looks at the woman. "What's her name?"

 **"Mommy."**

Bickslow sighs. "What's the name other people call her?"

 **"Uhm..Ama…mana…thea…"** The soul, Azrael stutters not quite pronouncing his mothers name right.

One of Bickslow's babies float over to him, Papa. **"He means, Adamanthea, right, Azrael?"** Papa speaks. Bickslow looks back to the child soul.

 **"Yesh! Tha's right!"**

Bickslow feels a slight warmth return to the woman, Adamanthea's, feet. With a slightly relieved sigh, Bickslow knows he needs to get to work with the wounds now, her body has gotten warmer, the wounds are more than likely starting to thaw out.

Before he starts on the wounds though, he realizes he forgot something. With a sigh he stands and walks into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and filling it with hot water. There's a clean cloth in the med kit. He walks back into the living room. Adamanthea has gained a very slight bit of color in her skin. He needs to hurry, and hope she hasn't already lost too much blood.

He sits down beside her. _The one that needs the most attention is the one on her stomach._ With a nod to himself he move's the blanket slightly away from her torso, just enough so that he can get to the wound and still keep most of her body covered. He lifts the sweat-shirt up, to just below her bra. _I don't think I've ever been more happy about the fact that I had to learn first aid because of my team._ He notices the wound is still slightly frosted, there's no blood oozing from it. He opens the first aid kit, and grabs the clean cloth inside, he dips it into the warm water and as gently as he can he rubs it down the gash on her torso, defrosting the wound. He lets out a hiss as blood starts to slowly seep from the wound. After wiping it down with the warm water, he uses the antibacterial liquid to clean out the wound. He winces as her hears it sizzle within the torn flesh. _Mavis, if she was conscious she'd be screaming until her ears bleed. Fuck._

When the sizzle stopped, signaling that the wound is clean, he grabs the stitches and the stitching needle. He makes quick work of threading the needle. With a sigh, he uses one hand to press the wound together. He pushes the needle through her ripped flesh, making the first stitch. With his nimble fingers, he makes quick work of stitching up the large wound. He treats it with the antibacterial liquid once more, before grabbing a roll of gauze. He moves Adamanthea so the he has her back leaning slightly against his chest. He sits her up, Papa, Pepe, and Pipi, quickly moving to hold her up, while Bickslow quickly cleans the cuts on her back. The tiki keep her held up as he uses the gaze wrapping her torso in it, before taping the end down. He pulls the sweat-shirt back down her body, to help keep her warm, once more.

He moves down to her legs. Moving the blanket to the side, he gets a good look at the gash. He exams the torn flesh that reaches hip to ankle. It's going to leave a nasty scar, but it doesn't need stitches, it's deep but not deep enough to stitch. He wets the cloth in the warms water and wipes the wound down, once again causing the frost to dissipate, and the wound to slowly bleed. He does the same as he did with the stomach wound, taking the antibacterial liquid and pouring it in the wound. It sizzles, cleaning it. He rubs an ointment into it after the sizzling stops, and then wraps it up in gauze.

One last thing to do. He makes his way up to her head. He gently cleans the blood off, relief overflows his body when he realizes that there are no major wounds. Just a few cuts that bled more than you would have thought they could. The seith mage grabs the pair of sweatpants, now that her wound on her leg is covered, and carefully slides them up her legs and over her hips. They're really loose on her, but he can't do anything about it. He uses the thick blanket and bundles her back up, before cleaning up all the supplies.

After cleaning up, and washing the blood off his hands, he goes into his bedroom, and quickly undresses before throwing on a pair of grey sweats. He leaves his shirt and mask off, and turns the heat on a little higher in his house. When he goes back into the living room, he stokes the fire, making it blaze hotter, and adds more wood.

Finally Bickslow takes a minute and sits down, next to Adamanthea. He drags his hand tiredly down his face, the stress finally starting to leave his body. He looks at Adamanthea, pressing his hand to her face, she's warming up. _Thank fucking Mavis! With Porly stuck in her home in the woods, and Wendy on a mission, if she would have taken a turn for the worse, there's nothing I would have been able to do._

Bickslow sighs again, he looks around the room, and notices his souls are surrounding Azrael and talking in hushed voices. He watches them curiously, before the glowing orb of a child's soul slowly floats over to Bickslow.

 **"Miser, Bishlow?"**

Bickslow raises an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

 **"Papa ands Pepe and Pupu ands Pipi ands Popo, says you can do stuff, ands I can does stuff. Miser Bishlow, I wanna be yer soul toos."**

Bickslow freezes, his blood runs slightly cold. He starts the weigh the pros and cons in his head. The only con being that if his mother doesn't stay in Magnolia, her sons soul will be separated from her. The pros far out weigh that in his opinion. When a soul becomes a lost soul that can't move on, and a seith mage doesn't find it, the soul turns into something evil, something vindictive and cruel. Bickslow looks at the small orb and nods.

"Come on Azrael." Bickslow speaks softly to the soul. He stands and leads the orb down a hallway away from the living room, Pepe, Pupu, and Popo staying with Adamanthea, and Papa and Pipi following behind Bickslow and Azrael.

Bickslow P.O.V

I can feel the pulse from Azrael's soul, next to me. His energy sending shock waves over my flesh at his close proximity. He's a very powerful soul. "Azrael, how old were you when you died?"

The orb known as Azrael floats slightly closer to me. **"Erm, five."**

A long sigh escapes my lips, he was so young, child souls have always been the worst for me. I've never found one that couldn't pass on. I don't know how exactly they progress, or how they function under the power of my magic.

"How long ago did you die?"

 **"Mommy say if I were livings I'd be umm…eight."**

Well, fuck! She's been completely aware of her kids soul for three years. This is going to be hell to explain when she wakes up.

We reach the end of my hallway, stopping at a large wooden door, with carvings of soul orbs and my five tiki in it. Made it myself, thought it was fitting for my workshop. I quickly open the door, Azrael, Papa and Pipi, floating in behind me. I look at the shelves lining all four walls of the room, laden with failed tiki dolls, and ones that I'd use for future souls I'd find. I search through the ones I like, and my eyes catch a slightly smaller tiki. Its eyes made wide and you could almost see life in them, the lips are set in a small grin, almost child like in nature. It was the one I had carved after I encountered my first child soul. It's perfect for Azrael. I pull it off the shelf and go to sit at the swivel stool in front of my work bench. My souls and Azrael go and sit atop the work station. I look at the green orb.

"Azrael, I need to explain some things, you might not fully understand it though."

 **"Otay.**

I rake my hand over my hair, sighing once again, I've been doing that a lot tonight. "I'll have to use my magic and bond it to you Azrael. That means you won't ever be able to leave my side. You know how you never sleep, right?" I ask the child, trying my best to explain this the right way for him to understand.

 **"Yesh."**

"Well, when I bond my magic to your soul, my magic will feed you. But when I cut my magic off, you'll be able to sleep, until I push my magic back into you."

 **"I don like naps."**

I chuckle slightly at that. "Neither do I bud. It won't hurt you though. Nothing can hurt you again. You'll never disappear, and you can be with your mom forever, but you won't be able to see her unless she's around me."

 **"Papa say ifs I don do this, I'll be a bad boy and mommy will cry. I don wanna makes mommy cry."**

I say a silent thank you to Papa, "He's right, if you don't do this, you'll become bad and you'll hurt your mommy."

The tiny soul gasps. **"Neber! I neber hurt my mommy!"**

"Alright, then are you ready?" I ask him quietly. My hands are shaking slightly, I've never done this with a kid soul. Fuck!

 **"Ready!"**

I nod my head with new found determination, I refuse to let this child become tainted by evil, even after death. I place one hand on the empty tiki and one hand on Azrael's soul. The initial bond is the most important when connecting it to the new body. After that switching souls into a new shell is simple. I build up a large amount of my magic, starting in my core, I can feel it warming the area it's concentrated in. Very slowly as to not fuck this up, I push the magic up and to my arms, down into my hands, my skin tingling as I move my magic. I let pulse through my palms as I feed my magic into the soul and the shell. My magic forms the connection with Azrael as I slowly move the orb and press it into the shell, forcing the empty husk to absorb it. It's taking a lot more magic than any of the other souls I've bonded with.

I can feel sweat forming on my brow, slowly dripping down my face. Once his soul is completely inside the husk, it glows a bright green. My eyes widen as the glow gets brighter and swirls of red and black integrate into the bright green glow. This…this has never happened before, but I can't stop, if I do his soul will be torn to shreds. I place both my hands on the smooth carved wood, pouring as much magic into it, as the bond demands. I let out a grunt, feeling my magic deplete to a dangerous level.

I don't stop, I can't. As I feel my magic nearly disappear, the glowing stops, letting me know the bond is complete. I quickly cut off my magic to all the tiki including my newest, Azrael. My body heaves as I gasp for air. Holy fuck! What just happened? I can't even begin to comprehend why that took so much magic. I lose my eyes for a moment, a sense of guilt hitting me from disconnecting my magic so suddenly. I'll have to apologize and explain in the morning.

I scoop up Papa, Popo and Azrael's totems, and make my way back to the living room. I take all my totems and set them on the mantel of my fireplace before sitting down on the floor, my back resting against my leather couch. I let my gaze fall on Adamanthea. Her chest is rising and falling at a normal rate, which puts me at ease. It'll be three days until I can get Wendy here to heal her wounds, hopefully it'll be easy to travel by then. I'll have to get her up to the guild to meet Master Makarov. Figure out what happened to her.

I close my eyes as I think of a plan for what to do. I can't call Laxus right away, I'll have to make sure I've explained things to her before I do. Or else Laxus would probably scare the shit out of her. Don't need her getting overwhelmed by people when she wakes up. She won't be able to be moved out of the house until her wounds are healed, that much is for sure.

I slowly start to feel my body shut down on me, I let it, I'm to exhausted to fight it, and I let my self drift off into sleep, my thoughts slowing to a stop, and darkness wrapping me into its peaceful embrace.

 **Adamanthea P.O.V**

All I can see is blackness. It surrounds me as sharp pains wreck throughout my body. I groan, but refuse to open my eyes just yet. There is a warmth spreading throughout my veins, a warmth that shouldn't be there. The last thing that I remember is having collapsed in the snow, the cold freezing and numbing my wounds and causing my blood to turn to slush.

My fingers move slowly and grip onto what covers my body. A blanket? How? Why? I slowly open my eyes, to be faced with a fireplace, with glowing embers signaling that a fire had slowly diminished over time.

Moving my head ever so slightly, I try and take in my surroundings, ignoring the pain that travels up my stomach and down my hip all the way to my ankle. I notice six totems sitting upon the mantel of the fireplace, they're beautifully crafted. Turning my head, I notice a man, leaning against a black leather couch.

I take in his appearance. Trying not to let my face blush as I realize just how handsome he is. His bare torso, is nice and toned and lean, not overly ripped with muscles. His angular face looks soft as he sleeps. A strange tattoo covers half his face, and his blue and black hair looks so soft to the touch. Is he who saved me?

I look around me, trying to find the familiar green orb of my sons soul. I don't see it, and a frown stretches across my face. Where is he? I let out a sigh, realizing he's probably hiding form the handsome man, who seems to have saved my life. I look down at myself, slowly moving the blanket off me and notice I'm in clothes, way to big for my small five foot frame. Oh god! He saw me naked! The blush I had tried to keep at bay, finally enflames my cheeks. I can't be mad at the guy though, it was probably necessary. I know I was badly injured, that's not a secret.

My body feels so stiff, not really thinking about the consequences I go to stretch, and cry out as I feel my injuries stretch painfully. I didn't realize how loud I had yelled until I hear a rustling and see the handsome man leaning over me with panic written all over his face. I can feel tears slowly working their way down my face, as I look up at the man. I can't even speak.

He frowns, and quickly, yet delicately moves my body and pulls me into his chest. "It's okay, Adamanthea." His smooth voice whispers soothingly. How does he know my name?

I feel him gently lift the sweatshirt I'm wearing, I look down at my stomach to see what he's doing, and cry out again as I see the nasty wound marring my skin.

"Okay, at least you didn't pull the stitches." He sighs, and then pulls my shirt back down. "My guilds healer is out of town, wont be back for another two days, I'm sorry but you'll have to deal with the stiches and the pain until she gets her." He sounds so remorseful.

"Did…" I feel my throat tighten and try to clear it. "Did you take care of me…" My voice is raspy and it makes me cringe. I look up at his face to see some emotion I can't describe in his eyes.

"Yeah, I found you buried in snow in Magnolia Park."

My heart soars! I made it to Magnolia, wait his guild…he must mean Fairy Tail. Maybe he knows the seith mage, he'd have to right? I need the seith mage, without him…Azrael is doomed to be consumed by evil. I pushed it waiting three years, but I never had an opening to leave that….that hell, until now.

I sit up abruptly and turn to face the man fully, grunting and biting my tongue so I don't scream from the searing pain I just caused myself to go through.

"Please!" I beg, "Tell me you know the Fairy Tail seith mage! I need his help! I have…I have a soul that can't move on, and…and he can't….I can't let him be lost to me!" Tears stream down my cheeks.

The man smiles softly. "So you knew? I was worried when you woke up that I'd be in a world of hurt, and having to cower from the wrath of a mother. That is not something I ever want to do. Moms are fucking scary." He chuckles softly.

What? How does he know…? What in the hell is going on.

He must see the confusion on my face. "My name is Bickslow. I'm the resident seith mage of Fairy Tail. I took Azrael's soul last night after fixing you up, and bonded with him." He points to the mantel. I turn my gaze to follow his finger. "The small one, that's Azrael."

I let a small sob escape my lips and then throw myself at the man who saved both mine, and my sons lives. I wrap my arms around him not caring about the pain, and I feel him hesitantly wrap his arms gently around me in return.

"Thank you, Bickslow. Thank you so much!"

I feel him nod against me. "Do you want to explain why I found you in the middle of a snow storm, half dead?" He asks, the sound of light-hearted joking is heard in his tone. I smile appreciating that he deals with serious things like I do, making a joke out of it.

I pull away and look at his face sticking my tongue out at him. His eyes widen and he laughs slightly. "Oh, you know!" I say with a ridiculous amount of cheer in my voice, I've grown so far past caring about the shit that's happened to me, if I can't explain things how I need to too cope, well fuck everyone else. "Just the usually, kidnapped by a dark guild at 8 for my magic, the impregnated me at 15, wanting to see if my magic would pass to my spawn. They killed him with their experiments at five, and I found a way to escape three years later. Well they didn't want to lose me apparently I'm just that good of a lay!" I chuckle. I can't help it. After all the sit I've been through I've been desensitized to giving a flying fuck, or making a big deal out of how shitty my life is. This is how I learned to cope, making a joke out of everything that should hurt.

I look at Bickslows face, his eyes betray his face, at least he's trying. At least he seems to understand what I'm doing, that I'm coping, because he keeps a fake smile etched on his face, even though his eyes look like he wants to commit murder.

"Well…Fuck. Guess you'll just have to join Fairy Tail then. So we can protect your seemingly magnet danger attracting ass, huh?"

I let out a watery chuckle. I nod a thanks to him, he does understand.

"Now," Bickslow speaks. "I unfortunately don't have enough magic yet to power up my souls. Your son depleted me when I formed the bond. He's going to be different then my other five, I can feel it."

I grin at Bickslow. "That's my boy!"

 **Bickslow P.O.V**

I look at the small broken woman in front of me. She's filled with so much hurt and pain, but I get her. I get why she tried to be lighthearted about her life. I understand. She's hiding the pain, much like I do at the guild. I get it. If that's what she needs to cope. Then I'm all for helping her out. I take in her appearance. Her hair is still so matted in blood that I can't even tell what color it is.

"How about you let me help clean you up, and then I get you some breakfast?" I ask her curiously.

"I look that rough, huh?" She cringes. I just nod. "Leave it to me to be saved by a handsome mage, only to look like crap!" She groans dramatically. I grin at her sticking my tongue out.

She lets out a giggle, her smile making her eyes sparkle. "Oh the things we could do with that tongue, Sir Bickslow." My eyes widen before I let out a loud bellowing laugh. Oh Mavis, this girl. I'm going to like having her around.

"Well," She speaks again. "You already saw me with no clothes on, so might as well!" I snort.

"Oh if you weren't injured, the things I'd do to you, little lady." I smile as she lets out a heart stopping laugh.

"My knight in shinning armor is a pervert! Lucky me!" I grin at her, and she grins back.

I stand and carefully move to pick her up, an arm under her legs, and one behind her back, she moves her arms to wrap around my neck, and I lift her. She lets out a grunt, I frown slightly.

"Sorry."

"Nah, no worries lil' perv!" She says, Her bright orange eyes sparkling in mischief. I grin. Her eyes are amazing, with little flecks of red, causing them the shimmer.

I carry her down the hallway and into my bathroom, setting her gently on top of the toilet. She can't shower, I don't want her to get the stitches wet, or the bandage on her leg wet. "So," I say with my signature Bickslow grin. "Ready for a sponge bath?"

She looks at me with a straight face. "Of course nurse Bickslow! How could I deny the man that saved my life the pleasure of seeing me naked?" I snort at her and she giggles. "Can we wash my hair first though, this is freaking gross?" She asks as she runs her fingers through her matted hair. I nod.

I dart of the room, and into my kitchen, grabbing a bar stool that's at my little high top table, and bring it into the bathroom setting it in front of the sink. "What color is your hair anyway?" I ask curiously as I pick her up and place her on the stool. She chuckles.

"It covered in that much blood?" She shakes her head. "No worries the blood in my hair isn't mine. It's neon green!"

I shake my head at her and start the water in the sink getting it warm. I instruct her to lean her head back, and have to stifle my gulp as she does, exposing her neck. I feel the urge to lick and nibble her neck. I stifle it.

She sighs contently and closes her eyes as I run my fingers through her short hair letting the water soak it, rinsing off most of the blood. She's unique I'll give her that, her hair is short on the sides, and long on top and yeah, it's definitely a bright green color. I quickly grab my shampoo and conditioner from my shower and wash out her hair.

"I appreciate this Bickslow. Thank you so much for doing this, for saving me, for making sure Azrael is taken care of." I look down at her as I finish rinsing out the conditioner in her hair.

"I'm a Fairy Tail mage Adamanthea, it's what we do, we help people in need, and we give them a home, when they have none."

She gives me a small smile. I reach behind me and snag a towel off the rack and rub it over her hair after I turn the sink off, drying it so the water doesn't drip all over. She sits up and smiles even wider.

"Ready to see me naked again, Bixy baby?" She chuckles, causing me to smile at her.

"Oh you know it! Nothing turns me on, quite like seeing a naked popsicle." She looks at me her face unreadable, for letting out a full blown laugh, she laughs so hard she starts snorting, causing her to quickly cover her mouth with her hand and looks at me in horror. I laugh at her expression.

"Alrighty, arms up." She does as she's told and I gently lift the shirt off her head. She quickly places an arm over her rather large chest.

"Unhook my bra for me? I can't keep wearing that under the sweatshirt, it's fucking gross." I nod at her, realizing she's right, the bra has blood stains on it. Making quick work of her bra, she quickly, pushes the straps down and throws it to the floor, not once revealing what I'm sure is, the most delicious set of tits known to mankind.

I quickly place another clean towel over her lap, knowing we have to get her pants and panties off her as well, She gives me a cheeky grin, causing me to shake my head. How this girl is so chill with this situation is beyond me. I reach under the towel, using one arm to lift her ass up, and the other to pull the pants and under wear down past her hips, before setting her back on the chair, and pulling the clothing down her legs and to the floor. I can feel my face blush. Adamanthea giggles, and I know she saw my face flush slightly. I look up at her, only to see that her tongue is hanging out of her mouth at me.

Fuck she's perfect. I shake my head to rid myself of these thoughts. It's definitely not the right time to have them. I stand and start the sink again, letting the water get nice and warm before grabbing a rag and holding it under the running water.

Adamanthea looks at me with a small smile on her slightly flush face. I decide to start there, at her face, and I gently run the rag over her face, getting bits of dried blood off, before running the rag down over her neck, the front sides and back. I can't help but to gulp, as her skin comes clean, she's beautiful. I run the cloth under the water again, rinsing it before, going over her shoulders and down her arms. I watch her face as I rub down the arm covering her chest. She suck her plump lower lip into her mouth biting down on it. I grin. Fucking perfection is sitting in front of me.

I rinse the cloth again, and go down to her stomach and ribs, being careful as I clean near her wound. I notice faint white scars across her entire torso, and feel a strange rage start to bubble up inside me, at the thought of someone hurting a woman as perfect as Adamanthea.

Slowly, start to rinse off the rest of her body, from her stomach, to her back, down her hips, over her thighs and down her legs. She smiles down at me as I run the cloth over her perfectly tone legs and her pretty dainty feet. I rinse off the cloth and hand it to her.

I awkwardly clear my throat, "You can wash of your…more delicate areas, while I get you a clean shirt sweatshirt and a pair of boxers."

She nods her head at me a smile still on her face, as I leave the bathroom. I quickly make my way into my bedroom, and go through my dresser. I grab a warm sweater and a pair of basketball shorts with drawstrings so she can tie them tight to her beautiful wide hips. Fuck Bickslow…it is beyond not the time to think like that.

Walking out of the room I groan. I'll need to get in touch with one of the female mages, for clothes for Adamanthea. Fuck. I can't call Ever, she'll tell Freed, and Freed will tell Laxus, and then all three of them will brave the cold to get here, to see what the hell is going on. That would be a disaster; I don't want to spook Adamanthea. The same thing would happen with Mira, but she' tell the whole guild, and say some bullshit about babies. Fuck, who would keep their mouth shut…Cosplayer. I'll have to call Cosplayer. She knows how to keep a secret.

I walk back in the bathroom and let my gaze meet Adamanthea's. "I unfortunately don't have any girl clothes, I'll get a hold of one of the chick mages in my guild and see what I can do. You can't leave here until I get our healer to look at you, okay?"

She nods. The two of us make quick work of getting her into the clothing I grabbed from my room. "Thank you, Bickslow. For all of this. I know I thanked you already, and you said that, you're a Fairy Tail mage, you had to help, but really, you didn't. You could have left me there, or not tired to find me. So thank you so much."

"You don't need to thank me, Adamanthea. Now lets get some breakfast. I happen to e the cook in my team, so, you're in for quite a treat. Well shit, first woman I've ever said that to when it didn't involve me using my tongue."

Adamanthea lets out a chuckle, as I scoop her into my arms once more and take her into the kitchen, sitting her at another stool as I start on breakfast.

-The Almighty Line Break!-

I watch as Adamanthea curls up on my couch, with Azrael's totem in her arms. Even after breakfast, I still don't have the magic to power up my souls. That kid seriously sucked up nearly all my magic last night. I look at the clock above my fireplace. Elven am, Cosplayer should be awake by now.

I grab the communications lacrima off my side table, and let a small zap of magic flow through it, powering it up. "Cosplayer." I say into the device.

Within just a few seconds, a bubbly blond with bright brown eyes, and a smile that lights up her entire face appears on the screen. "Hello!" She says cheerfully, until she notices it's me on the other end. Fuck, I don't have my mask on. "Oh hey, Bickslow!" Her voice doesn't lose her cheer, more does she seem offset about my lack of mask.

I smiley slightly, I can feel Adamanthea's curious eyes on me. "Hey, Cosplayer. Listen. I need your help."

Lucy raises one of her eyebrows at me in question. "I'm not going to help you with your morning wood Bickslow." I hear Adamanthea let out a snort, and I can't help but to chuckle.

"No, not that, Cosplayer. Besides we allllll know you only have eyes for a certain lightening mage." I let my tongue waggle out of my mouth as her face blushes bright red. "In all seriousness though, this is important. I really need your help. Are the roads clear enough to travel? I haven't checked."

"Well yeah, how else would I be in my apartment right now. I spent the night at the guild last night, remember? By the way," Her face turns serious. "I'm so sorry about how Natsu, Gray and Erza reacted." I feel my face tighten at the mention of her team mates.

"Hey don't worry about it, Cosplayer. Can you just…can you come to my house and bring a few sets of clean clothes, warm clean clothes, loose ones too. And maybe some bandages and gauze, I'm out."

"Nani?! Why do you need women's clothes Bix?"

I sigh. "Listen, Cosplayer I'll explain when you get here, just please, your kind of the only person I can trust with this, you're the only female in our guild who knows how to keep their mouth shut."

Cosplayer's face softens and she nods. "I'll be there soon, Bickslow." We disconnect.

I let my eyes wander to Adamanthea, she's staring at me. "Who was that?" She asks curiously.

"Cosplayer, she's a celestial spirit mage. One of the few members of my guild that knows how to handle delicate situations."

She nods in understanding, cuddling closer to her sons totem. "A celestial spirit mage? I knew one of those once. She had the kindest soul. She was quite a bit older than me, and this was before I got kidnapped, she used to babysit me. I've always wondered what happened to her."

I smiled sadly at her. There are so many questions I want to ask, but I can't bring myself to do so. At least not yet. I want her to be comfortable, not overwhelmed by everything at once. "Can I ask you something?" I question. She looks at me and hesitantly nods.

"How did you know about me, about how Azrael would need me in order to stay a pure soul."

She hums in thought. "Well, when Azrael passed away, and the dark guild who had me captive noticed his soul sticking around. One of the members messed up, and said something a little to close to my cell, about how it's a shame Azrael would probably snap and kill me at some point, sense I wasn't a seith mage and couldn't save him from going dark." She pauses and looks at me. "There was one day when the Master of the dark guild was speaking about this guild in Magnolia, a really strong one. And they were going over a bunch of the members, since some of them had gone missing, and he was speaking of the missing ones, and the one that caught my attention was you. The seith mage of Fairy Tail."

She takes a deep breath and runs her fingers through her hair, before speaking again. "My heart had sank when I realized that you guys had just vanished, but three months ago, the guild was in an uproar because the missing members of Fairy Tail had returned, from their seven year absence. I'm still not sure why they cared that you guys had gone missing, after 5 years of you already being gone, but. Hey. It gave me the strength to finally break out of there. Instead of fighting my captors daily and wearing myself out quickly. I stopped fighting, saved my energy and my magic up until I was strong enough to escape."

I look at Adamanthea in awe. She waited three years with an unstable soul and somehow managed to keep it from turning dark, she waited and held out hope that I…me…the perverted asshole, Bickslow, made it back so that I could help. No one has ever wanted my help before.

Before I can reply, there's a knock on my front door. "I'll be right back, it's got to be, Cosplayer." She smiles and nods at me.

 **Adamanthea's P.O.V**

I sigh as Bickslow leaves the room. I can tell he wanted to ask me more than that, he wants me to go into detail about what happened to me, but I don't know if I can. I have to make light of this shit, or else I never would have survived. Every time one of the members of the dark guild rubbed shit in my face, like Azrael dying, I had to make a joke about it, so that they couldn't see how bad I was really hurting. So they couldn't win. Now though, knowing I don't have to use my defense mechanism, I'm terrified I'll break.

I shake my head, ridding myself of my thoughts, as I hear a female speaking, and footsteps coming towards me. "Bickslow, shut up, I couldn't bring clothes if they weren't whoever you have here's size. Plus I'm sure the girl will want her own undergarments!" The female voice sounds frustrated. I turn my head to look in their direction.

When a head of blond hair, and shinning brown orbs enter my field of vision, I gasp. "Lucy-nee?" My voice is barely a whisper, but the blonds eyes immediately snap to my unique orange and red orbs.

"Oh, Mavis…Th…Thea?" Her eyes fill with water.

"Lucy-nee!" I whine after hearing her nickname for me, my own tears threatening to fall.

Without any time to blink Lucy-nee races over to me. As Bickslow shouts out a warning, seconds to late, she has me embraced in a bone crushing hug, causing me scream in pain. She instantly pulls away.

"Oh, Mavis. Thea I'm so sorry! How hurt are you? What happened? Why are you here? I don't understand! When I went back home, you weren't there! Your father said you had ran away! Thea What happened to you?" Her face is dripping with her tears as she hold my hands tightly within her own.

Before answering her questions, I turn to Bickslow. "Thank you Bickslow! Thank you so much! You brought me back to Lucy-nee! You brought me home!"

"What…?" Lucy looks between Bickslow and I, confused out of her mind.

I smile sadly at the two. "I guess it's story time." My voice is filled with raw emotion.

Lucy kneels in front of my and Bickslow takes a seat next to me, one of his arms laying gently across my shoulders. "You don't have to, Adamanthea."

I shake my head no at Bickslow's words. "No, I do, you both deserve to know."

"Take your time, Thea." I nod at Lucy-nee's words.

"Well, I suppose my story starts when I was eight and Lucy-nee was 13. Lucy-nee what did my father tell you when I disappeared?"

She frowns. "Well, when you were 8 he said that he sent you to live with your grandparents because he didn't want to keep burdening me with babysitting you." Lucy looks at Bickslow. "Her father was the chef at the Heartfilia estate." She explains to him.

"He lied, Lucy-nee. I discovered my magic when I was eight. You know my father wasn't afraid of magic, he was used to it because of Mama Heartfilia and you. But my magic, Lucy-nee. It scared, it terrified him to his core. He sold me to a dark guild that found out about my magic. I'm a blood make mage, Lucy-nee." She gasps and slams a hand over her mouth, Bickslow looks at us confused. "Blood make magic, is similar to ice make, except, blood make, is a lost magic, and yet her I am, born with the ability to use it. I have to use my own blood to fuel my magic. I can only use it if I'm bleeding. Father was terrified that I would grow up and be able to use other peoples blood against them…I can, but I'd never do so, because it's cruel, and evil, using someone else's life force against them."

I sigh and take a breath letting this information sink in to both my new friend, and my older sister. "The guild who took me, experimented on me for years, the wanted to try to find a way to harness my magic and use it for their own gains. It was horrible Lucy-nee. One day, after being frustrated by their failed experiments, the guild master decided to try a different route. I was 15 and when the guild master raped me and made me with child. He thought that having two sources with the blood make gene in them would help his experiments.

"I gave birth to Azrael, my son, three days after I turned 16. He was beautiful. When Azrael turned five, the guild master got impatient with waiting, and started the experiment on Azrael, before he even showed any promise of having magical abilities. Azrael died." I held the small tiki totem in my hand, out to Lucy-nee. "This totem has Azrael's soul residing inside, Bickslow bonded with him last night, unfortunately it sucked out most his magic energy, and he can't feed them his magic right now, but this is my son."

Lucy- nee let out a choked sob, and I can feel Bickslow's muscles tense in anger. I can feel a few tears slip down my face, as I try my hardest not to break down. "Three years after Azrael died, I finally had the opportunity to escape. I traveled for a month, my destination being her in Magnolia, to Fairy Tail, I had heard about Bickslow in my captivity, and I knew I needed a seith mage to bond with my child. I made it to at the outskirts of Magnolia, when they found me. Well one member did. He almost killed me, but…i…I used his blood against him. I turned the blood in his veins to spikes and it ripped apart his veins from the inside out. He vanished before He dropped dead to the ground…I don't know how he did, but it's impossible that he survived.

"I used my blood make seal, to stop the flow of blood from my wounds, but I had lost to much from my attacks and the wounds he inflicted on me and passed out in the snow…that's where Bickslow found me. He saved my life Lucy-nee."


	2. Chapter 2

As Lucy-nee holds onto my hand tightly, trying to stifle her sobs, Bickslow speaks. "What dark guild was it, Adamanthea?"

I sigh softly. "I'd rather not say until I speak with your guild master, if that's alright?"

Bickslow gives me a reassuring smile. "Of course."

"Alright!" Lucy states, causing Bickslow and I to look at her. "Let me see your wounds. I can heal them for you."

"Cosplayer, unless you turned into Wendy, and learned sky dragon slayer magic, I don't think…"

Lucy-nee cuts Bickslow off. "I got a new key. The phoenix. He's a healer."

I hear Bickslow let out a sigh of relief. Was he really that concerned over my wounds? I blink and turn my attention back to Lucy. I stick my left leg out for her and then lift my shirt to underneath my breasts. She hisses as she takes in the damage. She grabs her key ring attached to her hip, and shuffles through the keys. I can't help but to gasp at how many she has now.

She makes a noise in triumph and detaches a key made of what looks to be black gemstones. "I call upon the Phoenix, Ezekiel!" She shouts.

I smile wide as I hear the familiar ring, that the doors to the spirit world make when I spirit is called. A swirl of red and orange light fills the room. When it disappears, in it's place is a man, slightly shorter than Bickslow, with long dark red hair tied to lay behind his back, he's shirtless, and has multiple tribal looking markings along his torso and arms. A pair of black leather skinny jeans cling to his legs, a pair of black boots covering his feet.

"You called princess." His voice is smooth, and he has a hint of arrogance attached to it. "Did you finally decide to take me up on the offer of relieving you of your sexual tension?"

Bickslow and I let out a snort, and Lucy-nee groans. "No, Ezekiel, I need you to heal my little sister."

The spirits black eyes roam to me, they widen slightly as he takes in my wounds. Lucy moves out of the way as the spirit kneels before me. "These are very deep, they were treated rather well though, who treated you, little princess?" He asks looking me in the eye, I blush. As soon as the red tint hits my cheeks, I hear Bickslow let out a weird growl.

"Um..Bickslow did." I say as I nod in the direction of said mage.

"You saved her life then." Ezekiel states. "She would have bled out."

I sigh. "Actually, I created blood seals, so I wouldn't have, until I broke them. Even unconscious my magic is strong enough that it continues to hold."

Ezekiel's eyes widen once more. "A blood maker…" He hums in thought. "Lucy, I hope you're prepared for how much magic this will drain from you. It's hard to heal a mage, whose magic is their very own blood."

"Take as much as you need." Lucy-nee says with determination set in her tone.

"Very well then. Little Princess, I'll heal them, but you will have scars, and the process will hurt, after you're healed your skin will still be very tender." He warns me. I nod.

I feel Bickslow move his hands to mine, giving them a squeeze. With a long sigh, Ezekiel places one hand over my stomach, the other over my injured leg. I can feel the magic energy in the room start to condense into his palms, as they start to glow a faint orange color. I soon feel a tingling sensation over my skin, but it quickly turns to a light burn, then a searing pain strikes my body and I scream loudly, gripping onto Bickslows hands like a lifeline.

The longer his hands hover over my injuries, the worse the pain gets, I scream again, as perspiration forms on my skin, and more tears start to stream down my face. I turn my face to Bickslow, hoping to get some comfort from looking at him. His beautiful eyes meet mine, and he doesn't look away. I let out a sigh of relief as the pain starts to dissipate, but my moment of pain free existence is short lived, as another jolt of a searing burn wrecks through my body.

"Oh god, please make it stop!" I scream out, begging for the pain to be over with. It hurts. It hurts so much. "Please Bickslow, make it stop!" The tears are blinding my vision, and I can feel Bickslows grip on my hands tighten, I can hear Lucy-nee letting out strangled sobs. Please, please let it stop. And then it does. The pain diminishes, leaving me with nothing but a slight throb in my leg and torso.

I look over to Ezekiel, his hands no longer on my skin. He gives me a small smile. "There, there little princess, your all healed." Before I can even thank him, he disappears in the same bright lights he appeared from.

I feel Bickslow release my hands, before they cup my face gently. His slightly callused thumbs wiping the tears from my cheeks. I give him a weak smile. Before I can even register what's happening, I feel him pull me into his lap, and hold me gently into him. I don't mind it's comforting. I curl into him, letting him hold me in his strong arms, I let out a relieved sigh, happy that the movement is no longer hurting my wounds.

I look at Lucy-nee, and notice a familiar small smile on her face, I groan, knowing that smile all to well. That's her shipping smile. I find that I don't mind it so much when she's looking at me like that, while I'm in Bickslow's arms. How could I mind it? The man saved my life.

 **Bickslow P.O.V.**

I look down at the woman curled on my lap. The amount of relief that filled me when she stopped begging me to make the pain stop, scared me. I didn't know I could care about someone so quickly, but I can't help it, not with her. I brush some of the green hair out of her face. I know right this moment, that I'll never let anything harm her again.

Cosplayer looks over at us from her spot on the couch. "So, I'll call out my spirit Virgo in a moment, and get you some warm clothes, okay Thea?" Adamanthea nods her head in agreement.

"I'm so glad I have you back," Lucy continues. "Nee, Thea, how old are you now?"

Adamanthea turns her head to look at Lucy. She grins. "Twenty- three, you don't look older than 19 Lucy-nee, I should technically be the big sister now." She giggles. Hmmm, she's only a year younger than I am. Even with the seven year gap.

Lucy looks indignant. "Not my fault I was frozen in time for seven years! I'm still technically older than you, Thea! I will always be your big sister! Speaking of." The celestial mage pauses. "You're going to come live with me."

I feel Adamanthea tens in my hold. She probably never thought about where she would be living if she survived her escape. She clears her throat and looks up at me, then to Cosplayer. "Actually, I was wondering, if it's not to much trouble, since You have my sons soul, if I could stay with you, Bickslow. I'll help with bills, and sleep on the couch…I just…I've never been separated from him."

I look at Cosplayer, her mouth is gaping like a fish, I let out a small chuckle, and look back to the woman in my arms. "I have a guest bedroom you can have Adamanthea, and don't worry about monetary things right now. I want to make sure you get used to being here, and you can join Fairy Tail! But before you think of paying anything for staying here, even if I let you, I want to make sure your comfortable with your freedom."

Adamanthea looks at me with a large smile on her face, her eyes shining brightly, and right then I could feel it, my heart skips a beat and I know that I'd follow her anywhere. Do anything for her. She's mine and one day I'll be hers.

"Thank you so much Bickslow." I nod at her.

"Are you sure, Bickslow?" Lucy questions me, her voice and face betray her, she isn't comfortable with this.

I groan. "Cosplayer if this is about…"

Lucy instantly cuts me off. "No. I trust you Bickslow. I just need to know you're sure. She's my little sister."

Hearing Lucy say that she trusts me, felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. It seems not many people in the guild do trust me.

"Positive," I speak. "I'll keep her safe."

Lucy grins at me. "Good. Now let me just get Vi…"

Before she can finish her sentence, a small pop is heard, and her creepy maid spirit is standing in my living room.

"Punishment hime?"

"No Virgo." Lucy says with a deflated sigh. She has some serious freaks as friends. Not that I can talk much, since I'm a huge fucking freak.

Virgo nods, "I took the liberty of preparing three sets of clothing, for now, for the little princess. Ezekiel spoke to me about her possibly needing clothing." The spirit places a small stack of clothes on the coffee table. "Do you need anything else, hime?"

"No thank you, Virgo." With another nod the spirit vanishes.

"Your spirits have gotten weirder, Lucy-nee." Adamanthea chuckles. "Oh! Do you think I could see Aquarius soon? I miss her so much."

I look at Adamanthea like she has five heads. That mermaid spirit is a crazy fucking bitch! I notice Cosplayer grumbling under her breath.

"Now, now, Lucy-nee, don't be jealous just because Aquarius actually likes me! Oh oh! Give me her key!" Adamanthea squeals quckly moving to pounce on top of Lucy. With a huff, Lucy does as she says. I watch curiously as Adamanthea takes the golden key in her hands, excitement buzzing from her body. "I'll be right back!" The girl screams, She grabs the stack of clothes off the table and rushes down the hall, I hear my bathroom door slam shut.

"What the fuck was that, Cosplayer?"

Lucy huffs again in frustration. "For some reason, Thea and Aquarius have had a special bond ever since I introduced the two one day when I was babysitting. I don't really mind though. Thea was like me, she didn't have any friends, and her mother died when she was born. Aquarius became like a mother to her, but she's always been so freaking nice to Thea." Lucy lets out a small chuckle.

I look down the hallway in wonder. "Wait…why the hell did she take your key?"

Lucy chuckles. "I taught her just enough magic to be able to summon Aquarius if she was ever in trouble, and something happened to me. I wanted to make sure she would still have someone."

 **Adamanthea P.O.V**

I quickly make my way into Bickslow's bathroom, excitement traveling through my body. I can't believe it. I get to see her. I set down the stack of clothes on the toilet seat and smile as I rifle through them. They're awesome. I have no clue how her spirit figured out my tastes or how she knew my sizes, shit she even got me shoes!

I grab a set of black and red lacy boy short panties, with matching bra. I quickly put those on. The slight pain from my wounds not even bothering me, I've been in worse pain. I grab one of the pairs of pants, black skinny jeans with chains hanging from the belt loops. I pull those up my legs and over my hips. I grab the black and green long sleeved hoodie t-shirt and pull it on. I look at the stack of clothes and grab the pair of knee high black boots with metal spike at the toes. I pull those over my feet, and grab the leather jacket setting pulling that over my arms. Figured I'd get bundled up. We're going to need to go to the guildhall.

Satisfied with how I look, I start the water in the bathtub letting it fill up a decent amount. When I'm satisfied. I take the golden zodiac key and dip it into the water. I feel the metal heat up in my hand. Drawing on my magic, I push it into the key, knowing it takes a lot of magic to summon a spirit when you aren't a holder type, and even more when the spirit has a contract with someone. The only reason I can even do it is because Aquarius put it as a stipulation that I could summon her, when she contracted with Lucy.

"Aquarius," I breathe her name out.

After a moment, she's there. "What have I told you about summoning me like this you little…" Her eyes meet mine, and her harsh features soften. "Oh, Thea!" She cries out, she quickly throws her arms around my neck pushing my face into her bosom. I can't help but to grin.

"I've missed you so much, Aquarius!" I exclaim, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

She pulls back and wipes a stray tear from her eyes. "Oh you've grown so much little Thea." She grins and gently runs her hand over my hair. She presses her lips lightly to my forehead. "I'm going to head back, I know this must be draining you."

I nod at her, knowing that this visit was going to be short. She gives me another smile, and as she disappears I hear her voice, "Make sure Lulu gets a boyfriend!" I giggle at that.

Feeling satisfied, I put the Bickslows clothes into the hamper sitting in his bathroom, and take the two other sets of clothing with me back to the living room. I glance around noticing that Bickslow isn't there.

"He went to change." Lucy smiles at me. I grin back at her. "How was the visit with Aquarius?"

I giggle as I move to sit next to her. "She told me to make sure you find a boyfriend."

Lucy-nee groans as she places her head on my shoulder. "She's so mean to me, Thea. Make her be nice."

I chuckle as I hand her back her zodiac key. "You know that's just how she shows she loves you!"

"Well then I wish she'd love me less!" I shake my head at her knowing she doesn't mean it.

"Liar." Lucy groans again.

"When, Bickslow's done getting dressed, are you going to be okay going to our guildhall? We need to make sure Master Makarov knows what's going on."

My throat tightens at the thought of having to tell my story again. "Will you and Bickslow be able to be there with me?"

Lucy grabs my hand squeezing it tight. "Of course."

"Are you ladies ready to head to the guild?" Bickslow's voice sounds from behind us. We both turn our heads to look at him. My breath catches as I take him in. A black and purple pinstripe shirt hugs his torso tightly, along with his arms. I have to repress a groan from how delicious he looks. I let my eyes wander down, and can't help but to bite my lip as I notice the way his loose black jeans hug his hips. When my eyes wander to his face, I can't help but to frown.

"What the fuck is on your face?"

"It's my visor. People at the guild don't trust my magic." My frown deepens.

"What in the fuck." I quickly climb over the couch and rip the mask off his face. "As someone who has never had a single person not fear my magic, I'll be blunt with you, hiding it, is not the way to go."

I huff in anger knowing that I'm over stepping bounds right now, but I can't bring myself to give a shit. He looks at me, eyes wide, I can see the shock written on his face.

"I won't wear it then."

I hear Lucy-nee squeal, and I turn to look at her. "Bought time you decided to stop wearing that ridiculous thing."

Bickslow looks at the two of us, in absolute shock. Has no one ever told him that before? How could no one have told him that? I've heard so many things about the Fairy Tail guild. It was mostly the dark guild talking shit about how goody goody they were…if that was true, why wouldn't his guild have told him that?

"Well," Bickslow says softly. "Thanks you guys."

Lucy and I smile brightly at him.

"Lets go!" Lucy shouts, getting off the couch and pulling her parka on.

-The Almighty Line Break! The Line Break to rule all line Breaks!-

 **Bickslow P.O.V**

I smile down at Adamanthea as we stand outside the guild doors. She's staring at them in awe, and I can feel her sense of wonder radiating off of her. She looks gorgeous. When I had walked into the living room, I couldn't help but to admire the way her clothes hugged her body and accentuated her curves. Now, standing here, with a light snow, falling on her hair and bright face, with a smile that lights my world on fire, her beauty has only magnified.

"Are you ready?" Lucy asks Adamanthea.

"Hell yes!" Adamanthea yells. That's my girl. Wait…what?

Lucy pushes both the doors open wide, and the three of us step inside, to be greeted with a table flying at us. Before either Lucy or I can react, Adamanthea's moves her thumb into her mouth before shouting, "Blood make shield!" A large amount of crimson liquid flows in front of us, quickly hardening. There's a loud thump, as the table bounces off the blood shield. As fast as the shield went up, it went down, the red flowing back into a liquid state, and retracting back into Adamanthea's body.

I quickly spin her around to face me, not realizing that the entire guild hall had stopped their brawl to look at us. I notice a drop of blood on Adamanthea's lip and wipe it away with my thumb. "Are you all right?"

She grins at me, and loll's her tongue out of her mouth. "I'm fine, Bixy. Like I told you, I need a wound to use my magic." She holds up her thumb showing me the imprints of her teeth that opened up her skin. There's only a drop or two of blood flowing from the small punctures, without really thinking about my actions, I grab her thumb and slid it into my mouth, licking the few drops from her wound. She looks at me wide eyed and blushing as a small moan escapes her lips.

Instead of letting myself get embarrassed I just grin and wink at her. She grins, pulling her hand back to her side. Then I notice how quite it's gotten. I look around the hall, and notice a few shocked and surprised faces, weather its because I don't have my mask on, or because Adamanthea just announced to the guild that she's a blood make mage, I'm not sure. I notice Gray, glaring daggers in the direction of Adamanthea. Natsu's standing next to him with a stupid grin on his face, I can hear him calling for Cosplayer, but Lucy ignores him, looking at Adamanthea in worry.

The two male members make there way towards me. "Oi! Luce why did you come her with the pervert? Where's your mask Bickslow?"

I feel myself tense up at Natsu's words. A small hand touches my arm, I look at it. Adamanthea. I instantly relax.

Before Lucy can answer Natsu's question, Gray speaks up. "A better question is why you brought that…thing, with you." He snarls, his eyes solely on Adamanthea. She cringes, I wrap and arm around her shoulder pulling her into me.

There's a heavy weight in the atmosphere after Gray's remark, and it's coming from Lucy's aura. This is what Natsu means when he calls her scary Lucy. She looks like she about to kill the ice make mage.

"What did you call my little sister?" She seethes. I don't think I've ever seen her this mad. Looking down at the woman tucked into my side. I see a small smirk on her face. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"The only time Lucy-nee ever gets this mad," She whispers so only I can hear. "Is when someone insults me. She sent a little boy who called me ugly to the hospital when we were little." I snort.

"She's an abomination, Lucy. Did you see what she just did?" Gray hisses. "Ur told me about blood make mages, Luce. They're evil. It's why the magic became lost. The council sentenced all users to death years and years ago, so that magic could never be used again. She shouldn't even be breathing. She's a fucking mockery of maker magic."

Within seconds, without me even realizing what I was doing, I had Gray's neck in my hands and had him lifted above the ground, my eyes glowing green as I stare at him. "Watch yourself stripper." I hiss at him. I let my magic flow, and stretch, not comprehending what I'm doing, and six pops are heard as my totems, including Azrael, appear surrounding Gray and I like guards.

"Bickslow let go!" I hear Cosplayer shout to me, but I can't. I can't bring myself to release him. I squeeze his neck tighter, causing the fucking icicle to glare at me.

"She shouldn't exist." He rasps out.

I slam his body hard into one of the walls in the guild my hand still gripping his throat. I can feel a surge of static bounce off my skin and I hear a loud zap beside me. Laxus. A heavy hand lands on my shoulder. "Bix, let the stripper go." Laxus' voice enters my ears and I turn to face him, I snarl at my team leader, not caring that he could easily zap me till I pass out.

Laxus looks startled, I bring my attention back to the ice prick. "I dare you to fucking say that again." I growl. I don't know what's come over me, but I can't, I refuse to let him get away with what he said. That's fucked up, I now understand Adamanthea's earlier words about people being afraid of her magic. And of course leave it to another maker mage to know her magic instantly.

I slam him into the wall again. Laxus is trying to get me to calm down, I ignore it though, I drown it out. Then I hear her, I feel her small arms wrap around my torso, her face pressing into my back, my body relaxes, my grip on the strippers throat isn't as strong. "Bickslow," Her voice is soft, barely above a whisper, I'm not even sure how I heard it. I notice Laxus' eyes snap towards her from my peripherals. "Please stop, Bickslow. It's okay. I told you. Remember, I'm not ashamed of my magic and I won't let anyone make me feel that way."

I quickly drop Gray, and smirk slightly as he slides down the wall coughing. I spin around and scoop Adamanthea into my arms, she wraps her arms around my neck and buries her face in my shoulder. I walk through the guild, making my way towards Masters office. "Let's go, Cosplayer." I shout over my shoulder. I hear her let out an eep and her footsteps quickly following after me.

I knock on Masters door, Adamanthea still in my arms, Lucy close behind us, I'm sure she's reeling from what just happened, but I can't bring myself to feel bad. Master calls for us to go in and we do, shutting the door behind us. Master looks at Lucy, Adamanthea, and I in surprise. "What's all this?"

I take a seat in front of his desk, Adamanthea still in my lap. Lucy, sitting in the chair next to us. I feel Adamanthea shift, as she goes to look at our small master.

"Are you Master Makarov?" She questions.

"I am, and who are you child?"

She sits up a little straighter on my lap. "My name is Adamanthea. Master Makarov, you should be very proud of a member of your guild. Bickslow, truly did the name of your guild good, when he did something many wouldn't and dug through snow to help an injured woman who almost froze to death. Well…when I say that I mean me."

Master smiles wide, looking at me, dramatic tears forming in his eyes, and filling the wrinkled skin in the corners. "My brats always make me proud, and I'm very happy that he could help you."

"As am I, Master Makarov. Now. There are more pressing things we need to talk about. I have quite a story to tell you, but first I need to know, is there a Laxus Dreyer here?"

The master raises his eyebrows, but before he can question her, Laxus storms into the room. "Bickslow, what the hell man?"

"Laxus calm down." Master speaks.

Laxus grunts. "This young woman here was asking about you," The master explains.

"Do I know you?" Laxus questions.

Adamanthea squeezes my arm. "No you don't. My name is Adamanthea, I'm a blood make mage. I know your father Ivan. I need to tell you what your fathers guild has done to me, and introduce you to your little brother, Azrael."

As soon as those words left her mouth I felt all the air in my lungs vanish. Lucy gasps and slides out of her chair, hands covering her face as she sobs.

Laxus looks at Adamanthea, confusion clearly written on his face. "What?"

So she starts her tail again. Telling Master and Laxus what she told Lucy and I. She tells them what Ivan Dreyer and Raven Tail Did to her.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Hello my lovely little monsters! I would like to give a special shout out to_ _ **DarkFlameJ**_ _! I am so happy your enjoying this story! I find myself changing my line breaks solely in the hopes of making you chuckle! I hope you enjoy this chapter! What's my take on Fairy Tail stories without a little inter guild strife! Haha! I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did, I'd be married to Bickslow…or Gajeel…or Cobra…_

 **Adamanthea's P.O.V**

Bickslows arms are wrapped tightly around my waist as a steady stream of tears run down my face. My fingers lightly run through the spikey blond hair covering the top of the mans head, that's resting in my lap. Laxus Dreyer, crumbled in front of me, got down on his knees and begged me to forgive him for the sins of his father as his tough man façade fell and water fell from his eyes. He didn't take the news that I gave birth to his brother very well. Nor the fact that his brother is dead and his father killed him. Laxus did however take solace in the fact that Bickslow has bonded with Azrael.

I sniffle as I lean forward and kiss the top of Laxus' head. "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry." He just keeps mumbling those words over and over.

"Shhhh, Laxus, it's okay. Hush now." I try to soothe the man gripping my legs as he breaks down on my lap.

Bickslow is rubbing soothing circles along my back, while Lucy does the same for Laxus. Master Makarov had left the room in anger shortly after Laxus fell to his knees.

Laxus finally lifts his head and looks at me, his blue eyes watery. "I won't let him hurt you again." His voices comes out slightly raspy. I smile down at him.

"Looks like I have my own little personal body guard detail." I chuckle softly. "Bickslow said something similar."

Laxus gives me a very slight up turn of the lips that I'm choosing to call a smile. "Of course he did, your in good hands when it comes to Bickslow."

Regardless of how somber the mood is right now, I really, really couldn't pass this up. "Oh, you know, I'm sure he'll let me experience those magic hands later."

Laxus widens his eyes, and looks at me, not quite sure how he should react to the sudden shift in conversation. "Did you just…?"He trails off and looks at Bickslow. "Did she just...?" Bickslow snorts and nods. "Well fuck dude she's perfect! A goddamn female Bix!" The four of us let out halfhearted chuckles trying to get rid of the sick tension hanging in the air.

Laxus pulls away from me and leans into, Lucy. "Do you think I…do you think I could meet him…Azrael?"

I look at Bickslow, and he nods, one small pop is heard and my sons soul is in my arms. **"Mommy!"**

"Hi, baby. I want you to meet someone very important, okay?"

 **"Yesh!"**

"Azrael, this is your brother, Laxus." I say as I point to the blond man.

Azrael floats out of my arms, and lands in Laxus' hands. **"Yer a giant."**

Laxus chuckles and nods. "Yeah I am."

 **"Hmmm, I'm gonna go play with Pipi some more."** With that he pops away back to wherever the other totems are.

I watch as Laxus runs his hand over his face in frustration. "So, are you going to stay here, in Magnolia?" He asks. I nod in response. "With Bickslow?" I nod again. "Good. You'll join our team. I'll get your guild stamp."

With that Laxus stands and starts rifling through his grandfathers desk. My sons grandfathers desk…fuck. He turns back around to face me, holding out a stamp. "Where do you want it, and what color?"

I grin and point to the left side of my neck. "Purple please." Laxus nods and stamps my neck.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

I grin at the three people in the room with me. For the first time in a long time, I finally have a home.

-The Line Break Hath Returneth-

Laxus, Bickslow, Lucy and I, all stand at the top of the steps in the guild hall, Bickslows arms wrapped around my waist as I lean against him. Laxus clears his throat. "Oi! Can I have your attention?" The guild quiets down and looks at us. I press myself closer to Bickslow. "This here is Adamanthea. She's Lucy's little sister," It was the best idea we came up with to explain my presence. None of us wanted to tell the whole guild my story. "Normally gramps would be introducing her, but he had to step out for a moment. Adamanthea is our newest guild member!"

I wash shocked at the cheers that sounded from the announcement, but of course the merriment was ground to a halt, by the shout of the mage, they call Gray. "I'm not fucking working with her!"

Bickslow and Laxus both growl, and I can feel Lucy-nee's aura darken. "Well," Laxus starts. "It's a good thing she's going to be on my team then."

"Fuck that!" He shouts again. "She's a monster, an abomination. Someone should put her out of her misery.

I pull away from Bickslow and glare at the man. "Would you like to try?" I say calmly. He moves into the center of the guild.

"You don't want to fight me little girl. I'll kill you. Your kind shouldn't exist."

"Adamanthea, what are you doing?" Lucy hisses at me, but I ignore her.

"You can try to." I state.

"If you really want to be wiped off the face of earthland today, I'd be happy to oblige."

I nod. "Fine." I turn to Laxus. "Is there a place to fight here?"

He looks at me unsure for a moment. "Do you got this?" I nod. "To the practice field it is." Laxus shouts for the whole guild to hear. "Freed I want you to put up runes so the damage doesn't leave the field!" Laxus shouts to a mage with green hair a little darker than my own.

We go out the back of the guild, only to enter into a large field of grass, with bleachers set up on the sidelines. Where the hell is the snow and, why the fuck am I not freezing my tits off. Casting my gaze up and around the field and notice a shimmer of color, a rune field. It's like a dome incasing the field, keeping out the snow and cold. I look around noticing that it seems like most the mages in side came out to watch. I go to walk into the middle of the field, but a tug on my arm stops me. I look to see Bickslow. His face etched with worry.

"Be careful." I nod and he lets me go.

I meet Gray in the center of the field. His body is completely rigid. "What kind of maker mage are you?" In my experience mages fear me for my magic, but maker mages…they hate me.

Instead of telling me, he smashes his fist into his hand and shouts, "Ice Make: Hammer." A large two sided hammer appears in his hands and he instantly goes to charge me. I put both my thumbs in my mouth biting down, the familiar metallic taste hitting my tongue.

"Blood Make: Duel Whips!" I shout, as I dodge Gray's hammer, my speed has always been my greatest asset. I feel my blood flow from my thumbs, wrapping around my hands before extending out, and hardening into a pliable material.

I snap my whips, forcing them in Grays direction. They wrap around his Hammer, ripping it from his grasp, causing it to crash to the ground and shatter. I don't give him the opportunity to ice make anything else, as I flick my whips again, one smacking against his chest, the other wrapping around his neck. I pull downwards, forcing the whip to pull him into the dirt. I can hear people booing at me. I wonder if this is their idea of a friendly brawl? If it is they're warped, this guy wants to honestly kill me.

Gray quickly gets to his feet, "Ice Make: Lance!" Instantly a bunch of sharp lances made of ice, fly towards me.

Thinking quickly, I bring my whips up in front of my face and shout, "Blood Make: Shield!" my whips separate, my blood spreading out before me, hardening into a shield. I scream loudly as one of his ice lances go through my shield before it hardens, impaling my shoulder.

I hear Lucy shout out, and Bickslow curse. But I can't focus on them. I quickly pull the lance from my shoulder, my gaze landing on Gray. I smirk at him, my tongue running along my lips. "Want to know the benefit of being a Blood Make mage? The more you make me bleed, the stronger I am."

I swipe my hand over my shoulder, letting the blood coming from my wound cover my left hand. I quickly move my arm in front of me, palm facing Gray. "Blood Make: Vines to Hell!"

The crimson coating my hand, shoots off my palms and fingers flying towards Gray, as they solidify into vines, one wraps around each of his wrist and one around his neck, slamming him into the ground, before the vines burrow their way under the dirt, they imprison Gray against the earth.

I slowly stalk my way over to the ice make mage. I crouch down next to him, looking at his face as he glares at me. "I am not an evil person. I did not pick my magic, I was born with it. That does not make me evil. You're a maker mage, you know the stories of my kind, you know what I could do to you, but know that I won't, that I will never. I am not a bad mage." As I speak to him, the blood that ad made my whips, the blood seeping from my shoulder wound, slowly start to recede back into my body, refilling my veins. I grunt as I seal my wound. Knowing that the blood used on my vines to hell, is lost to me. That's a down fall, any attacks I use that causes my blood to completely disconnect to me, is lost.

Gray stops struggling, his glare still not leaving his face. I don't expect it to. "I know you an I will never get along. I don't even expect us to ever speak together. But know, if you attack to kill again, I will die, from blood loss, defending myself, before I give you the satisfaction of killing me."

With that said I stand up and walk away, towards Lucy, Bickslow, and Laxus, as I do I wave my hand, releasing Gray of his blood vine prison.

 **Bickslow P.O.V**

Fuck, that girl can be creepy as all hell! I can't help but to think that after watching how she spoke to Gray, how she shot her blood at him. She's a freak, and I enjoy it quite a lot. Watching as she walks back over to us, I can't help the feeling of relief that had spread through me. I honestly thought Gray was going to kill her. I've never seen that guy act so fucked before today. Cosplayer was very distraught at how one of her best friends was treating her sister. Throughout the entire fight, she had Laxus' arm gripped so hard in her grasp. I'm surprised the lightening mage didn't shock her to get her off. Then again. I could tell Laxus was just as worried as Cosplayer and I.

Adamanthea walks towards us with a small smile on her face. I grin back at her. Lucy, being Lucy, rushes Adamanthea, and starts fussing over her wound. "Damn it, Thea! I have to call Ezekiel again!" Adamanthea and I chuckle at Lucy's words.

"Lucy-nee I'm fine!"

Lucy levels Adamanthea with a glare to rival the Titanias, "No you are not! You have a hole in your shoulder!"

Laxus lets out a chuckle, "Just let her do it, Short Shit."

Adamanthea looks at Laxus and snorts, "We can't all be giants like you, Laxus-nii."

A large grin makes it's way on Laxus' face when Adamanthea calls him 'Laxus-nii', I don't think he realized that she held nothing against him, until that. Until she called him that.

I shake my head at the three, and grab Adamanthea, I sit down on the bleachers, pulling her into my lap. She giggles. I nod to Lucy. "Go ahead and call the phoenix."

As Lucy's healing spirit appears before us, "Oi Luce!" Natsu shouts in our direction, running over to us. "Bring the bird brain over and have him heal Gray, He has a nasty cut on his chest."

Lucy's lip curls and she snarls at Natsu. "I can't I'll only have enough energy to heal, Thea. She's harder to heal because of her magic. Gray will live without me healing him."

We watch as Natsu's face turns into one of shock. I don't think Lucy has ever denied the flaming prick anything before. "But…Gray's your nakama. She isn't. She just joined, you don't know her like you do Gray."

"Oh, fuck." Laxus sighs as Cosplayer's face screams murder, and she rounds on Natsu.

"Did you miss the part of Laxus' introduction when he clearly said the Thea is my little sister!" She pushes Natsu in the chest, very obviously pissed off. Her spirit watches her with amusement written in his eyes. "Gray tried to kill her, Natsu!"

Natsu snorts and rolls his eyes. "No he didn't, they were just sparing, Luce. You know he wouldn't have seriously hurt her. Adamanthea snorts. I pull her closer to me.

"Tch. Just go take care of Gray, Natsu. I won't heal him." She turns her back on the flaming idiot. "Can you please heal, Thea…again, Ezekiel?" Lucy questions her spirit. The man nods at Lucy and smiles at Adamanthea.

"Hurt already, little princess? You'll need to be careful, little one. Now, this shouldn't hurt nearly as bad as the other wounds I healed for you." Ezekiel says with a small smile on his face.

"Sorry, just can't help myself sometimes. I'm an injury magnet." Adamanthea chuckles.

Ezekiel shakes his head and places his hand over her shoulder. She grips onto my forearm tightly, preparing for the pain. As Ezekiel's palms start to glow, she grunts a bit in pain, as her muscle tissue and nerves slowly start to stitch together, before her skin heals over it.

The spirit smiles at Adamanthea. "There you go little princess, now, I don't want to be called in to heal you again, for at least a week."

Adamanthea giggles. "I can't promise anything. Lucy-nee would probably panic over a hang nail!"

I chuckle as Lucy's spirit lets out a loud bellowing laugh. "That she would little princess. That she would." With that he disappears.

-This here, is a break of the line, a line break if you will-

 **Adamanthea P.O.V**

I laugh loudly, along with the other members of my team, as we sit inside the guild hall. After the fight with Gray, Laxus and Bickslow decided to introduce me to Freed and Evergreen. So here we are, sitting in the corner of the guild at apparently, what is their regular table. Laughing as Evergreen tells a story about how Freed had gotten beaten by a female mage on their last mission. Apparently, the amount of nose bleeds he had from fighting the mage who was wearing nothing more than a bikini, caused him to pass out from blood loss.

"Oh sweet, Mavis! And I'm going to be working with you guys? This…this is going to be a blast!" Bickslow chuckles in my ear and pulls me tighter to him. I'm sitting in his lap yet again, but I don't mind it one bit. I feel safe in his arms, I feel protected. I've come to the conclusion, that I really like that feeling. No one's pointed it out either, which I'm happy for. I don't know if he's doing this consciously or not, but I don't want him to realize it and suddenly stop holding me.

"I'm just glad we finally have another female apart of the team!" Evergreen says, her voice slightly snobbish. I can tell that it's just a defense mechanism, it's seems everyone on this team has one, to protect themselves from feeling hurt from their guild mates…I wonder what happened for them to be like that. "The amount of testosterone I'm surrounded by is, suffocating."

"No worries, Evergreen. We'll smother them in hormones." Evergreen lets out tries so hard to hold in her laugh, but she can't, and soon her eyes are watering from the intensity of her laughter.

"Oh, Mavis! Call me, Ever, Adamanthea." I grin wide at the self proclaimed Fairy Queen.

"Then call me, Thea!"

Ever squeals at me, "This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to start training with you! I'm sure you'll be one of the contestants for the Grand Magic Games!"

I raise my eyebrow at the woman, "The what?"

Laxus clears his throat. "The Grand Magic Games. It's a competition between mage guilds. Gramps just told us about it last week. We have six months to train, and he'll tell us who is going to participate a week before the games start. Apparently our guild entered once while we were frozen, and then never entered again, because it shamed us. We'll gain our honor back though. We're the strongest guild in Fiore!" Laxus flashes me a wicked grin.

I nod in excitement, that could be fun.

"We're going to start our training next week, the snow should subside quite a bit by then." Freed says softly. He's a very quite man.

"Ever! This is going to be so great! We'll be able to do each others hair, and our nails!" I squeal with fake enthusiasm. Evergreen catches on to what I'm doing and snickers slightly.

"We can compare clothes as well! We'll talk about the eligible male mages in all the Fiore guilds!"

I feel Bickslow tense at Ever's words and I smirk.

"Fuck man," Bickslow speaks, casting his gaze to Laxus, "We're so fucked. Oh Mavis! They're gonna fucking kill us with their woman shit!"

Ever and I glance at each other before doubling over in laughter. I wipe a tear out of my life. "Oh, Mavis. Ever please put me out of my misery if I ever, ever start gossiping about eligible bachelors."

"Deal."

The three mean at the table just stare at us like we're crazy.

I shake my head and let my eyes wander around the guild. They land on Lucy, as she sits at a table with her team, yelling at the members. She's been over there for an hour. I sigh, I didn't want to be a problem with her and her friends.

A heavy weight presses against my hand, I look to see Laxus, resting his hand on mine. "Don't worry about. Blondie's always yelling at her team for something or other." I nod at him with a small smile on my face.

A loud yell causes are table to turn an look at a large man with white spikey hair and a scar over his eye. "Adamanthea is a man for handling Gray!" The white haired man loudly exclaims at an older man with slicked back bluish hair, in a white coat.

I look at Laxus incredulously. "When the fuck did I grow a dick?" Freed who had been taking a sip of his drink, sputters at my statement, the liquid that was in his mouth now covering the table. I feel Bickslows body tremble against my back as his laughter fills my ears like music.

Ever chuckles lightly, as Laxus smacks his head into the table his shoulders shaking as he silently laughs. "Don't worry about him," Evergreen smiles at me. "That's just Elfman, he says everyone is a man." I notice a small blush on Ever's face and I smirk evilly.

"Oh, really? I bet he knows personally that you, are all woman, huh Ever?" I say to her, my smile growing as her face gets even redder.

"I…I…I don't know what you're talking about." She stutters, and flicks her fan open, putting it in front of her face.

"You're going to make things so much more interesting, Short Shit." I grin at Laxus.

"I live to entertain, Laxus-nii."


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Hello loves! LadyPlague at your service!_ _ **bows dramatically**_ _. Sorry that my updates are rather slow, I'm working on my stories for Midlu and Bixlu week, they're going to be great, I'm sure you'll love them. Though oddly enough I'm more excited about my midlu story. My updates will, or at least they should come faster after both of those are done. A heads up though, midlu ends on Halloween, so I will be updating the last chapter of that the day before Halloween starts, because it's my favorite holiday and I will be enjoying it in costume, and away from my computer. I want to thank you guys for all of your support. Please keep reviewing and PMing me, I love reading what you have to say regarding my stories. Now once more, I do not own Fairy Tail, I so wish I did though._

 **Bickslow P.O.V**

I smile at Adamanthea as we walk into my house, well…I guess it's our house now. Fuck that's weird as shit to say. I wonder if she realizes I'll most likely never let her pay rent. I have plenty of money saved up to take care of her.

Adamanthea smiles up at me, "Besides fighting the ice make mage, and telling my story, today was rather fun." She says to me, her smile not leaving her gorgeous face. I grin, my tongue lolling out of my mouth. She chuckles slightly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. What do you think of our team?" I ask as we head into the living room. I sit on the couch and pull her into my lap once more. I don't know why, but I hate her not being close to me.

She snuggles into me and I can feel her smile against my chest. "Evergreen is amazing! She's going to be a lot of fun to hang out with. Freed is a bit stiff and quiet, but that's okay, he seems really awesome."

I nod in agreement, and wait for her to say something about Laxus, but she doesn't continue. "What about Laxus?"

She hums and pauses, thinking of what to say. "He's pretty awesome. I'm sure we'll get along really great! There's something about him…I can tell we'll be really close."

I don't know why, but the thought of her and Laxus getting close, brings a weird surge of anger coursing through me. Is this…jealousy? I try to push the feeling back and ignore it. "Laxus is a great guy. I don't think I've ever seen the man cry before today."

She nods. "He seems like a guy whose hardened, and hides behind sarcasm, anger, and slight cruelty."

My eyes widen as she hits the nail on the head about Laxus. How can she tell that? As if she knows what I'm thinking she speaks again, "People who have gone through a lot, tend to congregate with each other, we can sense it in others, It's just like I can tell that that everyone on your team, including you, has gone through so much."

I pull her closer to me, holding her tightly. "You're right." I whisper against her hair as I kiss the top of her head.

"I know…"She whispers as she yawns.

I let a small smile stretch across my face, as she snuggles even closer into me, I look down at her face and notice her eyes closing. I smile again, and adjust us so that I'm laying on the couch and she's laying on top of me, my arms wrapped around her, holding her against me. I nuzzle my face in her hair and sigh as her breathing slows, and I know she's sleeping. I close my own eyes, as I let my hand rub her back, and let sleep claim me as well.

 **Adamanthea P.O.V**

I keep my eyes closed as I slowly come back to consciousness, an intense warmth surrounds me, and I snuggle into it. The warmth moves. My body stiffens slightly at the movement, a hand rubs along my back, I stiffen even more, before taking in a deep breath. I keep my eyes closed as I smile. Bickslow. I snuggle into his body heat, and I hear him sigh, feel him pull me closer to him and rub his hands over my back comfortingly. I let a smile stretch across my lips.

"Bickslow…" I mumble sleepily as I stretch against his body. I feel his chest rumble, as a small chuckle escapes him.

"Sleep well, Adamanthea?" He whispers to me.

I nod against his chest, before looking up at him, staring into his beautiful red eyes. I can feel my face heat up as he stares into mine. He gives me another smile.

"Want breakfast here, or the guild?" Bickslow asks as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

I nuzzle my face against his chest and think for a moment. I'm not one hundred percent sure that I could control whatever it is I'm feeling, by being alone with Bickslow. I sigh. "We can go to the Guild. I'd be nice to spend more time with the team and Laxus." I can feel Bickslow tense underneath me as I say Laxus' name, but I ignore it.

I look back up at him. "You can use the main bathroom to shower. I have one in my room." I nod at him and get off. I smile and give him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for everything, Bickslow."

-Attention! Attention! The Line Break has Arrived!-

I smile at my reflection the full body mirror on the bathroom door. Lucy's spirit did a great job picking out clothes for me. I look at my body, clad in a gray long sleeved hoodie shirt that hugs my curves perfectly. My legs are clad in a pair of black wool leggings with a pair of black jean shirts with attached chains on top. A pair of knee high black combat boots hugging my legs, and adding more warmth to my outfit.

Lucy's spirit had popped into my bedroom while I was grabbing clothes, and set me up with an entire wardrobe, which is quite the relief. I hate shopping. The spirit, Virgo, had even given me two steel rings to wear on my thumbs that have tiny blades attached to them, so when I bend my thumb the blades can be used to cut my skin easier in order to call on my magic. She told me that, Lucy hadn't thought of those, but they were a personal gift from Lucy's spirit, Ezekiel. The thoughtfulness was really touching.

With one last glance at myself, smiling at the fact that I was able to spike my hair up in three rolls of liberty spikes, I exit the bathroom. Walking into the living room, I see, Bickslow lounging on the couch, the totems floating around the room, with both our jackets in his hands.

"Ready?" I ask, causing him to jump, startled by my voice. He stands and looks over at me.

"Wow…you look…you look beautiful." I blush at his compliment.

"Thanks, Bickslow. "

He grins and throws my coat at me, I catch it before shrugging the jacket on. I take a moment to appreciate what Bickslow is wearing. Loving the way his clothes cling to his body just right, showing off how tone he is. I shake my head, willing the dirty thoughts that are taking hold of my mind, away.

He holds his arm out to me, and I take it, as we leave his house and start our trek to Fairy Tail.

 **Bickslow P.O.V**

I grin at my team as Adamanthea and I make our way to our table. Evergreen and Freed are bickering at each other, as Laxus glares at them, the noise irritating the lighting dragon slayer.

"Good morning guys!" Adamanthea says cheerfully, her grin lighting up her entire face. I watch as Laxus turns his irritated face, to look at Adamanthea. His glare instantly vanishes, and he smiles at her. I feel the now familiar feeling of jealousy come back to me. Damn it Bickslow. Get ahold of yourself. You have no reason to be jealous.

Then she throws her arms around Laxus' neck from behind, as he was still sitting in his chair, and kisses his cheek. Laxus smiles and pats her arm gently. Okay…maybe I should be jealous. I sit down in my chair and watch as she gives Freed a pat on his shoulder and then embraces Ever, before coming over to me and immediately sitting in my lap. I smile a that, immediately wrapping my arms around her waist. It feels like she belongs in my arms. I rest my chin on her shoulder and kiss her cheek.

I smirk as I see her cheeks slightly redden. Mavis, she's beautiful. I look at our team and notice the sly smiles on Evergreen and Laxus' faces. I chuckle a bit. Adamanthea leans into me and gives a sigh of content.

Ever lets out a giggle. "So, how is living with or Bixy poo?" She asks Adamanthea. I throw a glare in Ever's direction, but can't help but to smile as Adamanthea chuckles.

"It's good so far! Bickslow makes a comfortable pillow."

My face turns a shade a red, as Ever laughs, Laxus smirks and looks at me with warning on his face, and Freed…Freed looks as if someone kicked a puppy.

"Bickslow!" Freed speaks as calmly as he can manage when he deems something inappropriate. "It is highly inappropriate to sleep in the same bed as a woman without being married!"

Adamanthea snorts. "It's not like that, Freed. I fell asleep with Bickslow on the couch while we were talking."

Freed looks at Adamanthea and I in exasperation. "That is no excuse Adamanthea, Bickslow should not be trying to take advantage of a lovely young woman like yourself."

I feel the cold of sting of his words hit me right in my core. I unravel my arms from Adamanthea, and as gently as possible, get her off my lap. She looks at me curiously, but I don't say anything. I stand up, and quickly walk out of the guild, ignoring the shouts of my name, as the crisp air hits my body, and the guild door closes behind me.

 **Adamanthea P.O.V**

I watch Bickslow walk out of the guild hall. I call his name but he ignores me. I quickly turn around to face Freed. My eyes narrow dangerously at him. "Freed!" I hiss. "That was rude, and uncalled for. You upset him! He has done nothing wrong!"

Freed has the decency to look ashamed of himself. "I do expect you to apologize to him, the next time you see him." I tell Freed. My voice hard, and not up to negotiation. Freed nods his head in understanding. I notice Ever and Laxus looking at Freed, with disappointment.

I sigh looking back at the guild doors, knowing that I wouldn't be able to catch up with Bickslow. He probably already had the babies take off with him standing on them.

Sitting down in Bickslows seat, I glance at Laxus, he gives me a small smile and a nod. I can feel my insides clench as he smiles. Ever since Ivan told me about Laxus…I'd wanted to meet him. I wanted to see how much better he was than his father, and I have not been disappointed. Laxus is a very good man.

Laxus shifts his chair closer to me and wraps an arm around my shoulder, I lay my head against him. I sigh contently, feeling just as safe with Laxus as I do with Bickslow. I look up at Laxus' face as he talks to Evergreen about training. I take in his features. He really is such a handsome man, not that that's surprising.

I go to speak, to add something to the conversation, but I'm interrupted by a tap on my side. I look over and see the small, old master. Makarov is back.

"Can I help you Master Makarov?" I ask. He gives me grimace.

"Follow me to my office. We need to talk Adamanthea."

I nod my head and quickly follow the old man. When we enter the office he gestures for me to take a seat, I do so, as he sits behind his desk as well.

"What is it, Master Makarov?" He smiles sadly at me.

"Call me gramps, young one." I nod at him.

"Well then, Gramps, what can I do for you?"

He sighs loudly and rubs his hand over his face, tiredly. "I know who you are, Adamanthea."

My eyes widen and I jolt out of my chair. How could he possibly know who I am? It's impossible.

"Sit down, child." I do so, once again.

I try to form words, but it's so hard to do so. I can't think. I can't even fathom how he could possibly know. "How…?" It's all I can manage.

"She told me. She wrote me a letter when she found out she was pregnant with you." I swallow hard. This is bad. This is so very bad. No one can know. Know one, yet here he is, The Master of Fairy Tail, telling me that he knows exactly who I am, that she wrote him, telling him. Why?

"I don't understand…"

"Listen child, it's okay. She wrote me, fearing that he would find out about you, because of who you are, who your related to. She knew there was a possibility of you becoming a blood maker. She knew, it runs in her family. When the council wiped out your kind of magic, they didn't think about the fact that it was genetic, so the ones in your family whom didn't hold the magic, the lived. It was fine, no one has become a Blood Make Mage, in close to a century. Until you. She had a feeling. She knew. She said she could feel as you grew inside her."

I let a few tears stream down my face as he speaks about my mother. The fact that she wrote him a letter, that she had a feeling about what I would become, and what would become of me, it's startling.

"You know," Gramps starts speaking again. "Your mother was an amazing woman. She was so happy when she found out that her and your father were expecting. She loved you so very much Adamanthea." I nod my head. "I am so very sorry that I did not, however, head your mothers warnings when she spoke about fearing that Ivan would find out about you and your power. I apologize for that. Had I took her paranoia seriously, you never would have parted from your father, and Ivan never would have…"

I cut him off there, "Gramps…don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

Makarov frowns at me. "Well, now that you know, that I know who you are. Will you tell him?"

My eyes widen in shock, and I violently shake my head no. "Master! You saw how he was, knowing…if he knew who I am, it would crush him."

Makarov looks at me with sadness in his eyes. "Sweet child, you underestimate him. It may hurt him, but it would not break him." I shake my head again, and master sighs sadly. "You need to tell him, Adamanthea, he deserves to know."

I bite my lip, how could I possibly tell him this. How? He'd either be disgusted with me, hate me, or drown in his sorrows. "I'll tell him…eventually, but not now. I can't tell him now. Not when everything is still so new."

Makarov rests his chin on his hands. "Child, if you do not tell him soon, he will see it as an extreme betrayal."

I nod my head. My hands shaking, as I stand from the chair. "Is…is their anything else, Gramps?" He shakes his head no.

"Welcome home, Adamanthea. Go sit with your team."

-(beat box noises) I pause the story. Let time skips happen. I'm a line break who wishes to be rappin (more beat box noises)-

 **Bickslow P.O.V**

I frown as I sit on the roof of the guild. Could Freed be right? Was I really taking advantage of Adamanthea? Am I pushing feelings on her? Making it seem like she doesn't have a choice, but to be close to me, to let me touch her. Am I forcing her to let me do as I wish? If she didn't like it, she'd say no, right? She'd tell me to stop holding her, to stop kissing her head and cheeks. She'd tell me to fuck off. Wouldn't she?

"Fuck!" I let out an exasperated groan. She probably wants nothing to do with me. I wouldn't be surprised if she has a small crush on Laxus. Every woman does. Lucy does, that's for sure. I know Cana has wanted to jump on the Laxus train since, forever. Even little Lisanna has hand a crush on the lightening dragon slayer, at some point in her life.

I think about her reactions to the things I've done. She never shied away, infact she always cuddled closer to me. The smile that she would flash me, it lit up her whole face. It shone so bright, I could have sworn it'd blind me. No offense to Cosplayer, but Adamanthea's smile, the one she directs towards me, is 1000 times more amazing than the smile, people say make Cosplayer the light of Fairy Tail.

I stretch my limps out, not quite sure how long I've been sitting out her. The winter wind chilling my skin. I don't care though, I needed this. I needed to be able to think. The conclusion I've come to, is that, if she doesn't want me doing as I've been, she'll tell me. The smile she gives me…it's a real one, and I don't ever want to see it vanish. I stand up and go to the edge of the buildings roof, and quickly jump off, landing on my feet, once more entering the guildhall.

I smile seeing Adamanthea chatting away with the team, I notice her eyes keep darting over to Laxus, but I take solace in the fact that she doesn't smile at him like she does to me. With determination, I walk over there, and quickly lift Adamanthea, before sitting down, pulling her back into my lap, where she belongs, my arms wrapping around her.

She turns her head to face me, and kisses my cheek. "Please," She whispers. "Don't walk away without me, again."

I can see Laxus smirking out of the corner of my eye, damn dragon senses. I smile at Adamanthea. "Never."


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Hello my darlings! Thank you so much for thee feedback on my last update. I have decided to reward you with another, because I have time to do so. I have a late shift tomorrow, so I've had all day and night to write this. You will not find out about who Adamanthea's mother is, or who she's supposed to tell, until later chapters. Please I'd like your guesses as to what you think her secret is! If someone guesses correctly, they will be given an OC character in this story! Yay! So please tell me your guesses! As always, I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did, we all know who I'd be married too! And a super special shout out to DarkFlameJ! She really is one of my driving factors to constantly updating this story! If not for her mass amounts of reviews I wouldn't update this one so quickly. So all ya'll should show her some love and say thank you, because I'd still probably only have like one chapter up if not for her._

 **Adamanthea P.O.V**

I walk over to the bar, ready to place an order for my team, we all decided food and drinks would be a good idea, since it's now dinner time. I smile at the white haired woman in the maroon dress, standing behind the bar.

"Hi, Adamanthea! How are you liking the guild so far?" The woman gushes coming over to me.

I smile hesitantly. "It's nice…I love my team!" She nods with a small smile on her face.

"Is there anyone specifically on your team that you love the most?" I raise my eyebrow at the woman, what the hell? Her eyes take on a dangerous glint. "Will you be giving me babies from a member of the thunder god tribe?" She leans over the counter her face dangerously close to mine.

This woman is fucking crazy! I shake my head no at the woman, "Umm I just want to give you my teams food orders…" I say as I show her the piece of paper with their orders written on it.

The woman seems to visibly deflate as I say that. "Oh…alright…" She plasters another smile on her face, cheering right back up. "I'm MiraJane, by the way! However, you can just call me, Mira!" I nod at her and smile. Handing her the piece of paper, not wanting to say anything that will make her act all weird again. "I'll have the orders right up. I'll bring them to the table when it's done." I nod again before walking away.

My body relaxes in relief of not having to deal with the demonic woman. I start to walk back to the table, but I'm stopped by a hand on my arm, I turn around to see who it is. I smile softly as my eyes meet a small girl around the age of 12 with long, pretty, blue hair in a set of pigtails. "Hello there." I say softly smiling gently at the girl.

She smiles back and a hint of red appears on her cheeks. "Hello! You must be Adamanthea-san. Lucy-san told me about you, when she got me at the train station this morning."

My grin widens. "That would be me, sweetheart." The small girl blushes even more.

"I…I'm Wendy Marvel! Sky dragon slayer." My eyes widen in shock as I look at the small girl. Such a powerful magic for one so little.

Then again I'm only slightly taller than her. Curse my shortness. "It's wonderful to meet you, Little One." She blushes even more. Oh she's a shy one, alright.

"Well…um I just wanted to say Hi! And let you know that if you ever need healing, I'll do my best."

She's so frigging cute, and adorable, and I just want to pinch her cheeks. No! Bad Adamanthea, refrain from cheek pinching. "Well, thank you, Little One. I very much appreciate it, but considering I have to inure myself to use magic, I wouldn't want to wear you out." Her eyes widen as she looks at me, but then she smiles.

"I…I…okay! Well I should get back over to Lucy-san!" I nod and watch as she runs over to the table harboring Lucy and her team. I smile as Lucy waves at me. And narrow my eyes, at the ice prick while he glare me down. With a shrug I go back to my table, taking , what has already become, my usual seat, on Bickslows lap.

The seith mage gives me his trade mark grin. "What took you so long, Adamanthea?"

I shiver as I remember the demon woman, "That Mira woman, went pretty much demonic, and asked me about babies…"

I shoot my eyes over to Laxus as he chokes on his beer from laughter.

Ever rolls her eyes, "Don't worry about the demon, Thea. She's obsessed with making couples out of everyone in the guild."

I snort and nod my head in acknowledgement.

"By the way," Laxus says looking at me with an intense curiosity burning in his eyes. "What did gramps want you for?"

I feel my blood run cold and my body stiffen at his question. I look at him, scared that he could see through my hardened masked. No one can know. "I…nothing. He wanted to apologize for storming out yesterday."

Laxus raises his eyebrow at me, as if he knows I'm lying, but he doesn't call me out on it. Instead he just nods and lets the subject go, hopefully he won't ask again.

"Well," Laxus speaks again, as Bickslow starts rubbing circles on my arm as he holds me. "The weather seems to be breaking, snow shouldn't be to bad now. I figure the day after tomorrow we can head out and start training."

The team gives their versions of agreement at Laxus' words, "Where are we going to go?" I ask curiously. I haven't been many places, considering the fact that I was a prisoner most of my life.

Freed answers my question this time. "We'll be going to a warmer climate. A place called the Azure Coast."

I nod my head at Freed. "Sounds lovely."

Evergreen hums in agreement. "You'll love it, Thea. It's like summer all year long there!"

I go to respond to her, but once again, I'm interrupted, seriously, how many people are going to interrupt me today? "Yo!"

I look over, along with the rest of my team, to see the pink haired man, that I believe Lucy called Natsu, and a red headed woman in a suit of armor.

"What do you want, you flaming shit?" Laxus asks, irritated by the guy already. I snort. Does everyone call him names?

"No need to be mean, Laxus! I just wanted to officially welcome the newbie!"

I look at the duo curiously, I know they're apart of Lucy's team, but that still doesn't explain why they're over here, shouldn't they be with the flaming assplug?

"Natsu is correct, we thought it prudent that we extend our welcome to Adamanthea." The redhead tells Laxus before turning her sight to me. "My name is Erza Scarlet. I am a re-equip mage. And my partner is Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer."

I sigh, I should play nice. With a small smile on my face, I nod at Erza. "Adamanthea. You already know my magic." She nods curtly.

"Say," Natsu speaks, his hand scratching his head, he looks confused. "Why are you on Bickslows lap? Is he making you, since he doesn't have his mask on?"

The question sounds innocent coming from the slayer, but by the way that Bickslow tenses against me, and the tension that now surrounds my team, it must be a very sore subject.

I decide to lesson the tension. "Lets just say I like it when he pokes me from behind."

Bickslow, Laxus and Evergreen, laugh heartily at my quip, while Erza's face turns a dark shade of red, almost rivaling the color of her hair.

"I don't get it. Is he trying to tickle you?" Natsu asks, eyes wide.

…What? He can't seriously be that naïve can he? A look around at my team reveals that he can. "No," I start. "The tickle torture happens in private, until I get all wet." Erza and Freed sputter at my words.

Natsu laughs. "You peed yourself when Bickslow tickled you? That's funny."

At that Evergreen hides her face behind her fan, Freed tries to keep his face neutral, but fails, Laxus is laughing so hard no sound comes out, and Bickslow…he's holding onto me like his life depended on it, as his body shakes from his laughter.

"Why don't you ask, Lucy what it means for a woman to get wet, Natsu." He grins at my response and nods his head.

"Okay!" He takes off headed towards their table and yells. "Lucy! What does it mean for a woman to get wet!"

The Guild Hall comes to an extreme silence, except for my team and I laughing. I hear glass breaking as a member or two, drop their glasses, maybe even some plates. "What?!" I hear Lucy scream. "That's inappropriate Natsu!"


End file.
